Steven Universe
Steven Quartz Universe is the titular main protagonist of the show of the same name. He is the son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz, and the first and only member of human descent and hybrid nature of the protagonist team the Crystal Gems. A human-Gem hybrid as a result of his parentage, Steven is an extraordinarily unique being with innate powers beyond that of both normal humans and Gems. While only a child, Steven has steadily grown from a tag-along to the Crystal Gems into an equal amongst their ranks thanks to his good-hearted nature and resourcefulness. Though he is a part of a monumental legacy, Steven is devoted to fulfilling his destiny as protector of humanity, just as his mother was before him. Appearance According to Pearl and Vidalia, Steven takes after both his parents, Rose and Greg, respectively. He is relatively short with a thick, stocky build. He has curly dark brown hair and full black irises. He wears a red T-shirt with a gold star in the center of it. He also wears blue jeans with sky-blue cuffs and salmon-pink flip-flop sandals. His gemstone, a rose quartz, which he inherited from his mother, is where his navel should be. Personality Steven is an optimistic, friendly, outgoing, and carefree boy with a happy-go-lucky attitude that is appreciated by many of the citizens of Beach City in one way or another. He is musically inclined, a trait he inherits from his father, with a propensity for breaking out into song and occasionally playing on hisukulele. Steven is also very kind-hearted, good-natured, and compassionate, something which Pearl notes he inherits from his mother, and he deeply loves his friends and family. He is friendly toward almost everyone he meets (even to his detriment), rarely holds grudges, and is very non-discriminatory, never treating anyone with prejudice, even towards his enemies. No matter the situation, Steven will always go out of his way to support his loved ones, even if it means putting his life on the line, and he will avoid resorting to violence. He would much rather make a compromise and choose reasoning than fighting back. Steven looks up to his caretakers — Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl — and considers them family. He wants to be a great hero just like them, and he is eager to go on adventures with the trio, both to prove his worth and to have fun exploring strange lands. Despite his under-developed magical power and lack of experience, he has proven himself to have much heroic potential through his resourcefulness, optimism, and confidence. Abilities Being a human/Gem hybrid, Steven is capable of using magic, though it is unknown if he possesses all the abilities of a pure Gem, such as retreating to their gemstone when taking fatal damage. As associated with his gemstone, Steven's powers are maternal in nature and the control of his gemstone is based on emotional clarity. Steven has shown to have some abilities of a regular Gem, but sometimes has little control of them due to not receiving enough training. He can warp using the Warp Pads and bubble objects and gemstones to be teleported to the Temple with seemingly full control. He is not strictly oxygen-dependent and is vacuum-resistant as shown in "Ocean Gem" and "Space Race". He also shows that he is able to fuse, as he can fuse with Connie to form Stevonnie. While in the beginning, they tend to fuse spontaneously when they dance and while thinking about each other, by "Beach City Drift" they fuse and re-fuse into Stevonnie at will. Furthermore, he has also been shown to be able to fuse with other Gems as well, as he first fused with Amethyst to form Smoky Quartz in "Earthlings". Steven is also capable of shapeshifting, but he has not yet learned to fully control it. His first attempt in "Cat Fingers" was disastrous, temporarily turning him into a cat monster. He has not been able to change his form entirely, but can freely shapeshift parts of his body as seen in "Too Short to Ride". His greatest feat in shapeshifting is seen in "Steven's Birthday", where he is able to use shapeshifting to make himself appear older. Despite his happy-go-lucky and cheerful attitude, he shows himself to be a competent shield fighter and is able to hold his own in most situations with his skill consistently increasing due to practice. Fusions * When fused with Connie, they form Stevonnie. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Smoky Quartz. * When fused with Pearl, they form Rainbow Quartz * When fused with Peridot, they form Candy Jade. * When fused with Peridot (Squaridot) , they form Candy Jade * When fused with Jasper, they form Cuprite. * When fused with Jasper (Skinny), they form Cuprite * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Holly Blue Chalcedony. * When fused with Holly Blue Agate, they form Tiffany Stone * When fused with Bismuth, they form Angel Aura Quartz * When fused with Aquamarine, they form Bertrandite * When fused with Gold, they form Scheelite * When fused with Green agate, they form Cymophane. * When fused with Pyroxmangite , they form Kutnohorite * When fused with Celestine , they form Purple Idocrase Natural Abilities * Fluctuating Age: As revealed in the episode "So Many Birthdays", Steven can manipulate his age through his state of mind. Like other gems, Steven's age depends solely on how old he thinks he is. As of "Steven's Birthday", he can easily change his age when not frustrated or nervous. However, like stretching, age manipulation can easily wear out the user, Steven. Consequently, overuse can have the side-effect of making Steven's biological age go on the fritz. This is seen in "Steven's Birthday" when he unintentionally transforms into his baby state when trying to impress Connie by transforming to his teenage state. Uncontrollable age changing could also potentially be caused by his emotions like most of his powers. * Shapeshifting: Steven possesses the natural shape-shifting abilities of gems, which he first displayed in "Cat Fingers", when he shape-shifts his hands to have cats for fingers, but then lost control rather quickly. As of "Too Short to Ride", however, he is shown to be much better at using this ability, being able to stretch most any part of his body at will repeatedly. * Enhanced Strength: Steven occasionally performs feats of strength that would be impossible for a human boy his age - or even a grown man. In "Together Breakfast", Steven is able to lift and force the Together Breakfast in its mutated state into the lava pool without the other Crystal Gem's assistance. He also displays a large amount of strength in "Arcade Mania" when he rips off the top of the Meat Beat Mania arcade game to break Garnet from her trance. He displays an even further amount of strength in "The Return" when he smashes Greg's van's dashboard with a single punch, apparently hard enough to both shatter it anhod activate the airbags. In "Joy Ride" he's able to move Jenny away from the Escape Pod with little effort. Later on in "Friend Ship", he is shown to be strong enough to throw his shield hard enough to stun Peridot. When Peridot is unable to open the lid to the power grid in "When It Rains", Steven is able to open it with little effort. He is able to rip off the control panel from the drill machine when it malfunctions in "Too Far". In "Drop Beat Dad" he easily lifts a crate of musical gear, a task that requires two adult humans to achieve. As Gems are much stronger and durable than their appearance would indicate, Steven's superhuman strength is most likely passed down to him from his mother. In even more recent episodes, his strength is even more evident, as he was able to throw a large stone statue back at Bismuth, hurl a large rock at Amethyst, and throw Peridot into the air like a ragdoll. As seen in "Future Boy Zoltron", Steven's strength is underestimated and unintentional in situations himself, as even tapping on the Zoltron robot made it fall over and shatter into pieces. * Enhanced Speed: As shown in "Greg the Babysitter", Steven has the power to travel faster than any normal human. * Enhanced Durability: As shown in "Steven vs. Amethyst" and "Bismuth", Steven is more durable than what his human physiology and stature would lead to believe. Befitting his nature as a half quartz Gem, his body can take a great amount of punishment, as seen when Amethyst swings him down from the air and into the floor of the Ancient Sky Arena, he is able to stand up and continue fighting despite being seen with torn clothes, scratches, and bruises. * Resistance to Anti-Gem Weaponry: Because Steven is half-human, he is resistant to anti-Gem weaponry. He can pass through the yellow destabilization fields used in the Gem Warship and can grab the live end of a Gem Destabilizer with only mild discomfort. = Category:A to Z Category:Crystal Gems Category:Gems Category:Canon Characters Category:Quartzes Category:Canon Gems Category:Humans Category:Silicas Category:Male Gems Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists